


Forever together

by Mochixxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochixxx/pseuds/Mochixxx
Summary: They met on the court. Surrounded by cheering people and their team mates. The match would start soon and they were supposed to warm up. Eyes connected through the net, never leaving the others form for to long. One team lost one won, they shook hands and held them longer than anyone else. They had to leave. They broke apart and an unspoken promise was made, they would find each other again. Would survive the long distance relationship and be together for the rest of their life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 19





	Forever together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you're reading this please be aware that English isn't my first language and I'm trying my best. I know my grammar isn't the best so please don't come in the comments at me even if you mean no harm.
> 
> This is also my fist fanfiction I'm posting and it is a rair pair, I love OsaAka (and Iwaoi & Teruyama hehe I also ship Tendou with myself 😂) but I don't have anything against other ships. 
> 
> The first chapter is a bit short😅
> 
> I'm just someone who loves haikyuu and writing. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction 😊

Akaashi Keiji and Miya Osamu came from different prefectures, from different schools, they were supposed to be rivals. The first time they met was at nationals, both first years, both already regulars. Akaashi scanned the opposite team and stopped on a boy who looked to bored for someone who was supposed to play an important game at the semi finals. The boy had light brown colored hair, it almost looked gray, his undercut black, most likely his original hair color.

Akaashi remembered his name, Miya Osamu, opposite hitter and second piece of the famous volley-twins. He knew the twins were a hard combination, but he would never say his team was any less strong. He sent a perfect set to Bokuto who spiked it down perfectly. At the time Akaashis focus was back on the game he didn't noticed the glances of the hitter on the other side of the net.

Miya Osamu was annoyed, annoyed by his brother, annoyed by the loud fans, and annoyed that he forgot his beloved Onigiri at home. His annoyance vanished at the sight of an black haired boy who was to beautiful for his own good.

He recognized the boy as Akaashi Keiji, setter of Fukurodani and always at the side of the annoying and loud Bokuto Koutaro.

In the file his managers had handed out was written that Akaashi was the silent type of guy who would stay back an observe the situation before finding an solution. Osamu liked those kind of types, they were less annoying than his brother for an example.

Osamu hadn't expected Akaashis precision to set, yes the file said he was good, but this was more than just good, his sets went to the perfect position for the hitter to hit, he could easily compare Akaashi to Atsumu.

Osamu hit the ball flawless and it landed behind Akaashi, which caused the Setter to look at Osamu and made the Hitter show a small grin.

The game went on pretty even, Fukorodani got the last set and would play in the finals. Akaashi was happy but searched for Osamus frame, he saw him comforting his brother who was crying in his twins neck.Osamu himself wasn't crying, he looked disappointed and tired, but he wasn't crying.

Akaashi had to leave with his team and it made him sad that he hadn't spoke to Osamu. He didn't knew why he even wanted that, he didn't liked to interact with people he didn't knew well, and comforting someone who you just won a game against wouldn't be pleasant.

Osamu left his brother to Aran and went to the bathroom, small steams of tears already running down his cheeks while he opened the door to the washroom. He looked up and his eyes met with piercing blue ones, the eyes belonged to none other than Akaashi Keiji himself.

Akaashi froze in place, he had washed his hands and had looked at the door to look who would come in, meeting Miya Osamus face was not what he expected. His heart felt heavy when he saw the tears one the others face.

Osamu and Akaashi were just standing there, the room felt to small now, an awkward silence between them. Akaashi was the first one to react again, the dried his hands and turned fully to the door, Osamu watching every move the made.

Akaashi wanted to get out of here as fast as he could but Osamu blocked the exit. In the moment Akaashi wanted to ask Osamu if he could move the other one spoke up. "Don't tell anyone you saw me cry. Please..." "Don't worry I won't." answered Akaashi in an honest tone.

"Thanks, I think you want to go" Osamu moved to the side so Akaashi could exit the washroom, but Akaashi didn't move. "I'm sorry" Akaashi spoke up. Osamu sighted "Don't be, both teams played well, yours was just a bit better." Osamu moved to one of the sinks to was the dried tears of his face, when he loked up again Akaashi was watching him.

"Look I think you should go, your team is waiting for sure" Osamu said. "Your right.." but Akaashi still didn't move Osamu sighted again and raised to his full size, pleased with the fact that he was a bit taller than the other one.

"Akaashi-San do you need something from me?" Akaashis eyes widen slightly at the fact that the other one knew his name. "No, not directly, it's just.. I don't know I would like to say something but I don't know what, I want to comfort you but I don't know how, and I't would be inappropriate from me because I'm the reason you are sad.. I'm sorry." Akaashi looked so desperate that it hurted Osamu.

"Akaashi-San" Osamu started "Fist of all it's not your fault that I cried, you lost games yourself, and you know how frustrating it is to lose, so sometimes you just start crying. I don't blame you for anything and I'm also not a bad looser, I'm not my brother." Osamu cracked a small smile.

"Listen, we will play each other again and the next time my team won't loose so be prepared." Akaashi smiled back, "We'll see" he said. "That's it, keep this smile" Osamu said and walked past Akaashi and out of the Washroom.

Akaashi started moving again and went out of Washroom and shouted. "Miya-San wait!" Osamu turned around and waited until the other was standing in front of him again.

"Could I perhaps... Do you have any... Maybe you would give me..." Akaashi stopped and hid his face in his hands. Osamu who found Akaashis behavior adorable took Akaashis hands and moved them away from his face.

"Akaashi-San, are you asking me for my number?" Akaashi nodded, he was so embarrassed and his own hands in Osamus didn't made this situation any easier. Osamu smiled and squeezed Akaashis hands before letting go of them.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Osamu asked. Akaashi nodded, reached into his jacket pocket and handed his phone to Osamu who took it typed on the screen and called himself. "Now I have your number as well" Osamu grinned. He handed the phone back to Akaashi. "Well, I hear soon of you Keiji" he smiled, turned around and went to his team who was waiting at the end of the hallway.

Akaashi watcht him go and smiled, he looked at his phone and went to his contact to typ in Osamu name, just to see the other already did it. The contact sayed Osamu, without his last name but a Onigiri Emoji infront and behind the name. Akaashi smiled brighter and he relized that Osamu had called him by his fist name when he left, this sent butterflies flying in his belly.

"Akaashi there you are!" Akkashi turned around just to see Bokuto and the rest of hin team. "We're leaving so let's go!" Bokuto shouted happily "Bokuto-San please calm down" Akaashi said but couldn't stop smiling. "Hey Hey Hey guys! Akaashi is smiling! Are you so happy we won?" Akaashi remembered the smile on Osamus face and smiled even brighter. "Yes Bokuto-San that's it, now let's go" Akaashi and the rest of Fukurodani went to the bus which drove them to the hotel.


End file.
